Secret of my Excess
by Dede42
Summary: When Spike gets a lot of presents for his birthday, he starts to become greedy, and begins growing at an alarming rate. Can Twilight Sparkle, Sunrise Blossom, and their friends get Spike back to normal, or will Godzilla-Spike destroy Ponyville?
1. Chapter 1: BIRTHDAY PRESENTS!

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Secret of My Excess

A/N: Welcome and as you can see (Dede42 gestures around the writers studio, where one can see a lot of Halloween decorations everywhere) I'm getting ready for Halloween as it is now October as of yesterday, and this is my favorite month for two reasons: Halloween for one thing and I've already started decorating the front of my parents' house, and because my birthday is also coming up.

Speaking of birthdays, it's time for the birthday of a certain baby dragon, and while I know some aren't fans of Spike, just bear with me and we'll get through this together.

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER ONE: BIRTHDAY PRESENTS!**

It was another lovely day and at the Golden Oak Library, Twilight Sparkle was busy getting ready to reorganizing her books, something she'd been wanting to do, but her and Sunrise Blossom's birthday last week had distracted her.

"No distractions," she said, magically lighting some candles and shutting the curtains before moving to the center of the room. "Today is too important. Re-shelving day!" Concentrating and her horn glowing pink, the books were lifted from the shelves, dropped to the floor in a big pile, and then she began reorganizing them by section. " _Understanding Medieval Equestria_ goes in Pony History. _Modern Spellcasting_. That's Classics. _The Art of the To-Do List_ …" She paused and took that book off the shelf. "Actually, I kinda wanna read that again."

Unfortunately, Spike began chuckling, and this distracted the purple unicorn just enough that she ended up being buried by the floating books. Digging herself out, she glared upward. "Spike! What are you laughing at?" she demanded angrily, shoving a book off her head and hoped that the damage caused by her horn could be easily repaired.

The baby dragon came into view on the stairs, holding a large heart-shaped ruby in one clawed hand and a tuning fork in the other. "This little beauty is my birthday present to myself!" He announced happily, having saved up his money to buy it when they had last been in Canterlot. "It's a fire ruby! I've been aging it for months, and it's almost ripe!" He then tapped it with the tuning fork and listened to the tone.

Spike was _so_ focused on the ruby that he didn't see the books on the stairs, slipped on one, and landed on the floor below with a pained grunt, catching the ruby on his tail. Getting up, he looked around at the mess and giggled. "Hey, you took my advice! Just use the whole floor as one big shelf."

Twilight Sparkle growled in annoyance while the baby dragon went back upstairs with his Fire Ruby.

* * *

An hour later, Twilight Sparkle was back to reorganizing the books while ignoring Spike, who had come back downstairs with the chest he'd been keeping the ruby in, and she fought back a groan of frustration when there was a knock on the door.

 _`"_ _Hellooo?"`_ Rarity's voice called out before she magically opened the door to enter the library. "Anypony home? Twilight?" She stopped and gasped when she saw the baby dragon polishing the Fire Ruby with a cloth. "Is that a _fire ruby_?!" she asked, walking over and examined it closely. "Huh, that must be at least twenty carats! No inclusions, pristine facets…"

"And totally delicious," Spike added happily.

Twilight Sparkle rolled her eyes. "Uhh… if you guys don't mind?" she asked, annoyed.

"Oh, uh, of course," said Rarity, remembering why she was there. "I just came by to see if you had any books on historical fashion…" She then turned back to the baby dragon, once again staring at the ruby. "Did you say… delicious?"

Spike nodded. "Sure did! Next week's my birthday, and this is my birthday dinner," he announced proudly.

Having found a book, Twilight Sparkle magically handed it to the grey unicorn as she walked past with a second book. "Start with this one," she recommended.

"Thanks, Twilight," said Rarity, accepting the book and began flipping through it. "I've got a feeling ruffled taffeta capes are going to make a huge comeback this season, and I want to be ahead of the game…" She trailed off and turned back to Spike, unable to ignore the Fire Ruby. "I hope it's as tasty as it is beautiful, Spike," she told him honestly. "I've never seen anything quite so stunning before."

The baby dragon paused in putting the Ruby back in the chest and looked at her. "Gosh… You really like it, huh?" he asked.

"Like it?" the grey unicorn repeated with a beautiful smile. "It's _magnificent_."

Spike looked between her and the Ruby for a moment and then he sighed. "Then you should have it," he informed her, placing the Fire Ruby on her hoof. "This beautiful gem was meant to be with you."

Rarity was touched by his generosity and magically held it up. "I don't know what to say… This is so thoughtful," she told him gratefully. "Oh, my little Spikey-wikey!" She kissed him on the cheek and pranced away, picking up the book along the way. "Thank you _so_ much!" And she missed seeing him face-planting, surrounded by pink hearts.

Twilight Sparkle watched her friend leave and then looked back at the baby dragon, who was sprawled on the floor with a dazed expression. "Wow, Spike, that's one of the kindest, most generous things you've ever done," she complimented. "I've never seen Rarity so happy!"

"I will never wash this cheek again," Spike declared, sighed and laughed dreamily.

There was another knock on the door, and this time Sunrise Blossom came inside. "Hey, Twi," she said. "I know that you're busy with reorganizing your books, but I was wondering – uh, what's with Spike?" she asked, staring at the baby dragon.

Chuckling, Twilight Sparkle told her twin about Rarity's visit and him willingly giving up his Fire Ruby that he'd planned on eating next week, and the orange unicorn chuckled since it was no secret that the baby dragon had an ongoing crush on the grey unicorn, but she was impressed by his unselfish decision to make Rarity happy.

"Good job, Spike."

"Thanks."

* * *

A week went by and at the library, Twilight Sparkle and Spike were finishing up decorating the library for his birthday party and their friends were going to be arriving soon. The purple unicorn magically positioned a table and set both a bowl of purple punch, cups, and a ladle on it.

"Just about finished, Spike?" she asked, glancing over at the baby dragon, who was standing on the top of a ladder and was finishing taping a blue streamer to the wall above the bookshelves. "Everypony will be here soon."

Spike finished taping the streamer and hopped down to the floor. "There. Perfect!" he announced. "Everything looks perfect!"

"Not quite everything," Twilight Sparkle said, coming over him with a washcloth she was magically holding.

"A washcloth?" the baby dragon repeated, perplexed. "I don't get it." He then immediately backed away, shaking his head, revealing that the cheek that Rarity had kissed last week was now quite dirty. "Ah, no way, Twilight!" he protested. "I said I wasn't gonna wash the cheek that Rarity kissed, and I meant it!" And he ran away.

"It's over, Spike!" said the purple unicorn, chasing him around the room. "I'm cleaning that cheek!" She then stopped and magically started teleporting the baby dragon back to her.

Spike kept trying to run away, despite the number of times she teleported him. "It's mine! Stop it!"

"Never!" Twilight Sparkle declared, determined to wash his cheek.

"Twilight…!" the baby dragon yelped as he was teleported once again.

Suddenly Pinkie Pie appeared in his place and she blew a party hooter, startling the purple unicorn. "Happy birthday!" she announced and when Spike appeared in front of her, she blew the party hooter in his face, distracting him long enough for Twilight Sparkle to clean his cheek, and the other ponies arrived, bearing wrapped gifts. "Party time, woo-hoo!"

"Are those… for me?" Spike asked, having never seen so many presents meant for him before.

"You bet they are, birthday boy," said Applejack cheerfully, placing the present in his claws as she trotted by.

"Here you go, Spike," said Sunrise Blossom, giving him a bag, and was followed by Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, and Rainbow Dash, giving him more gifts.

"Happy birthday, Spike."

The baby dragon struggled to hold all the presents and he ended up falling down with a loud crash. Sitting up, he looked around at the presents with a perplex expression.

"Don't you know you get presents on your birthday?" Rainbow Dash inquired.

"Well, actually, this is my first birthday in Ponyville…" Spike admitted sheepishly "I usually just get two presents… a collection of scale polish from Sunrise and from Twilight. A book." And when the purple unicorn, who did have a book tied with a gold ribbon, heard this, she immediately hid his present behind her back while smiling sheepishly.

"Um, I thought you like the scale polish I make for you, Spike," Sunrise Blossom said, sounding sad and the baby dragon quickly reassured her that he did, and that he was just overwhelmed by the number of gifts.

"Speaking of presents," Rarity said, wearing the ruby in a gold collar around her neck, and revealed a fancy purple cape, "this is from my new line of taffeta capes. I'm going to make one for each of you!" And her friends exclaimed over it.

The grey unicorn beamed at Spike. "I've been inspired by the generosity of my little Spikey-wikey, who gave me this beautiful fire ruby, one of the kindest acts I've ever experienced. Mmm." And they shared a hug.

* * *

An hour later, Spike had unwrapped his presents and kept thanking the ponies over and over. "Applejack, I can't thank you enough for this great blanket," he told the orange pony, hugging her. "I really needed a new one."

"C'mon, Spike, you already thanked me fifteen times," Applejack reminded him, blushing. "I'm startin' to get a little embarrassed."

"I know I keep thanking you guys, but I'm just so grateful," the baby dragon admitted, "I wish this party could last forever."

Pinkie Pie, who was bouncing on a blue balloon, stopped when she heard this, popping the balloon. "Duh!" she exclaimed. "The party _can't_ last forever 'cause you have to go to Sugarcube Corner, 'cause the Cakes said they have a special surprise for you, 'cause it's your birthday!"

"No way!" Spike exclaimed and ran for the door.

"I said the party couldn't last forever, but it doesn't need to end right now!" the pink pony called after the baby dragon as the door slammed behind him.

* * *

Spike ran across town to Sugarcube Corner and hurried inside to find the Cakes standing behind the counter.

"Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Cake!" the baby dragon said cheerfully, bouncing a little.

Mr. Cake beamed when he saw him. "There's the dragon of the hour! Happy birthday, Spike!"

Spike smiled in return. "Thanks!"

"When we found out it was your birthday, we couldn't resist trying out a new recipe: sapphire!" said Mrs. Cake, reaching behind the counter and brought out a cupcake covered with blue frosting with blue sapphire sticking out of it.

The baby dragon stared at it, drooling a little. "Wow!"

Spike carried his birthday cupcake out of the shop and waved to the Cakes. "Thank you so much!" he called back before heading back to the library. "Man, first I get a bunch of great presents from my best friends, and now an amazing sapphire cupcake! Hohoh, what a day!" He was _so_ focused that he accidentally ran into Cheerilee, and her bag of groceries fell to the ground. "Whoa! Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry, Cheerilee!" he apologized after keeping his cupcake from going splat.

"That's okay," Cheerilee assured him and worked on retrieving her groceries. "What's got you so excited?" she asked.

The baby dragon looked between the groceries and his cupcake, which he quickly ate, and began helping her. "Pinkie Pie told me I should come see the Cakes," he explained, his voice muffled since his mouth was full, "so they could give me a cake 'cause it's my birthday today."

"Well, happy birthday, Spike!" said the school teacher, smiling. "I wish I had something to give you!" She then dug through her bag and pulled out a white hat with a red feather. "Uh… Oh! Here you go!" And she put it on his head.

Spike was amazed. "Wow, really?"

"Sure!" Cheerilee agreed, beaming. "Everypony should get fun gifts on their birthday! Have a great birthday, Spike." She put her bag back on her back and resumed walking.

The baby dragon watched her go, feeling happier then ever. "I wish every day was my birthday…" he sighed.

* * *

The baby dragon was still heading back to the library, but he was also pondering of how he'd gotten presents from the Cakes and from Cheerilee. "Pinkie Pie mentions my birthday to the Cakes, and I get a cupcake," he remarked, thinking. "I mention it to Cheerilee, and I get this great hat." He then noticed a foal named Lickety Split bouncing a green/yellow ball. "Hmmm, I wonder…" He went over to the foal. "Hey there, Lickety Split!" And the foal looked at him. "That's a pretty cool ball you got there! Did you know it's my birthday?"

* * *

A short while later, Spike was bouncing the ball with his tail and he was _very_ smug, unaware that his eyes were starting to become slit-like, just like the eyes of a snake. He laughed. "This is unbelievable!" he declared and chuckled when he saw Junebug, who was carrying baskets of flowers on her back. "Hey, Junebug! It's my birthday!"

"Happy birthday, Spike," Junebug said with a smile, walking past him.

The baby dragon hurried after her. "Aren't you gonna give me something?" he asked suggestively. "You know, like a birthday present?"

"Um, I… I don't have anything," Junebug admitted uncertainly.

"Well, how about those flowers?" Spike suggested, reaching for said flowers. "I'll take those-"

Twilight Sparkle, who'd been wondering what was taking the baby dragon so long, arrived in time to magically yank him away by his ear so that he was behind her. "Spike! Uh, sorry, Junebug," she apologized to the pony. "I think Spike might've gotten a little carried away."

"Uh, no problem…" said Junebug quickly, backing away. "H-Happy birthday, Spike!" And she ran off.

The purple dragon turned to Spike, releasing his ear. "What are you doing?" she demanded, disappointed in him. "You're out here _demanding_ gifts now?"

Spike blinked and his eyes returned to normal. "Wow, you're right, Twilight," he admitted shamefully, taking the hat off. "I don't know what got into me. Thanks for snapping me out of it. I'd better go give Cheerilee her hat back."

"No problem," Twilight Sparkle assured him, glad to see that he was back to his normal self. "See you at home later?"

"Sounds good!" the baby dragon agreed. "Bye!" And the moment she was gone, he chuckled evilly as he put the hat back on. "Who _else_ has a present for 'Spikey-wikey'?" He hissed a little like a snake with an evil smile while his eyes went slit-like again.

* * *

A/N: Time to go to yellow alert because something is wrong with Spike. What is going to happen to him? Post your guesses in the reviews. R&R everyone!


	2. Chapter 2: SPIKE'S GROWING!

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Secret of My Excess

A/N: Well, my Halloween decorating plans are on hold due to the fact that we're getting _a lot_ of rain these past few days, and while this is a big help with what's left of the two fires, it's causing some flooding issues in parts of the valley. Oh well, live goes on as it always does.

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER TWO: SPIKE'S GROWING!**

The next morning, Twilight Sparkle woke up and was dealing with a headache since strange noises outside had kept waking her up during the night, and she hadn't been able to figure out what was making the noises. Yawning, she went to wake up the baby dragon.

"Wow, what a rough night's sleep, Spike," she remarked, getting out of her bed. "I had the weirdest drea-" she stopped and frowned when she saw a pile of stuff covering the baby dragon from view, but she could hear him snoring. "I can't believe you!" she snapped, magically removing the items. "Where'd you get all this-" she gasped when she saw that he had _grown!_

Still wearing the hat and holding the ball, Spike woke up with a yawn/hiss. "What happened?" he asked, obvious to her uneasy expression at first, and then he looked down at himself. "What's happening to me, Twilight?!"

Twilight Sparkle hurried downstairs and began checking her books while he followed, after prying the hat off his head. "I don't know!" she confessed, not finding anything yet. "Think back to last night. Did something happen?" she asked, glancing at him and frowned when she saw that he was staring and drooling at the books. "Spike? What did you do after I saw you?"

Spike slapped himself in order to focus. "I went to talk… to…" he began and then trailed off when he saw the globe. He went over to it and began drooling again as he spun it.

" _Spike_!" the purple unicorn snapped, magically yanking the globe away, getting his attention once again. "You went to talk to who?"

"Oh, um… I don't remember," said the teenage dragon quickly, snatching away the globe. "Hey, can I have that globe? You're not using it, right?" And he climbed back up to add it toe the pile. He then grabbed a nearby book. "What about this book?"

Twilight Sparkle teleported herself up, and magically took the book away, making sure it was out of his reach, hopefully. "Spike, I'm worried about you," she informed him, doing her best to keep the book from his claws. "You're usually not so… grabby!"

"My arms aren't usually" Spike said, his voice deepening "this long either." He clamped his claws over his mouth, his eyes wide. "What's happening to me?"

Before the purple unicorn could say anything, there was a knock on the door to the study and it opened to let Sunrise Blossom inside. "Twilight? Spike? Are you both up?" she asked. "I'm having troubles finding my- Yikes!" she yelped, staring up at the teenage dragon and her twin. "Spike?!"

Twilight Sparkle teleported herself back to the floor to talk with her sister, who was staring wide-eyed at the former baby dragon. "I woke up this morning and found Spike had grown," she informed her, and about how she caught him trying to convince Junebug to give him a gift. "I've never known Spike to be greedy."

"That's odd, especially for Spike," Sunrise Blossom agreed, frowning and noticed something in the pile. "There it is!" She teleported up to the pile, magically retrieved a jewelry box, and teleported back to her sister's side before the teenage dragon could stop her. "Apparently, _he_ snuck into the Apothecary last night and swiped my jewelry box," she added, shooting him a stern look. "Now, how can we get Spike back to normal?"

Twilight Sparkle shrugged. "I don't know, I _just_ don't know."

* * *

While Sunrise Blossom headed back to the Apothecary with her jewelry box, Twilight Sparkle took Spike to the doctor's office to see if Dr. Horse could help in figuring out what was wrong with the baby dragon. They sat in the examination room, where she had to slap his claws to keep him from grabbing at stuff.

"Well now, what seems to be the problem?" Dr. Horse asked upon entering the room.

"This is Spike," the purple unicorn announced while slapping the teenage dragon's claws away from the bowl of suckers. "And something's wrong with him." This time she slapped his claws to keep him from grabbing a car of tongue compressors. "He used to be half this size! And he keeps trying to take things that aren't" she slapped his claws again "his!"

Dr. Horse nodded and moved to stand in front of Spike. "All right then, let's just have a look see, shall we?" he suggested and began doing baby talk while examining him. "Widdle guy not feewing too good? Who's a brave widdle boy, huh? Who's a brave one?" He grunted when he was hit with a blast of green fire that left his face covered with soot.

"So?" Twilight Sparkle asked. "What do you think, Doctor?"

"Well, I think I know what the problem is," said the doctor, frowning. "He's a dragon!"

"That's not the problem," the purple unicorn complained. "He's _always_ been a dragon."

Dr. Horse went to the sink and washed his face off. "Oh. Well, that would explain it," he remarked and sighed, turning to her. "Listen, I don't know anything about dragons, I know about baby ponies. Maybe you should try a vet."

Twilight Sparkle sighed while Spike snatched up the bowl of suckers. "Okay. Thank you, doctor."

* * *

The purple unicorn dragged the teenage dragon to the vet and shoved him onto the table, where Dr. Fauna examined him, perplexed.

"Hm, well, I'm flummoxed," she admitted, walking around Spike, who was looking grumpy. "Y'bring me a dog, I've got it diagnosed in seconds. Snake even faster, but… to be honest, I've never seen a real live dragon before." And while the teenage dragon snorted, she tried a trick with doggy treats. "Who's a good boy? Who's a good boy? Sit."

Spike immediately sat down and panted like a dog. When Dr. Fauna gave him the doggy treat, he put it in the bowl of candy that he was holding with his tail.

"Thanks anyway," said Twilight Sparkle, deciding that there was one pony who could possibly help… well, a certain zebra. "C'mon, Spike."

* * *

Soon they were in the home of Zecora, who examined Spike from all sides, poking and prodding him. Then she waved a gold watch in front of him, and snatched it away when he tried to grab it.

Putting the watch away, Zecora informed the purple unicorn of what she'd discovered. "Ooh, he is starting to mature," she announced. "Of this fact I am quite sure."

"Mature?" Twilight Sparkle repeated, surprised. "So he's just… growing up? But that doesn't explain why he keeps grabbing things." And she magically yanked a vase out of his claws.

"A dragon's heart is prone to greed, a steady diet to make growth speed," the zebra explained, tossing green powder into her cauldron and they watched the images that were created in the dark liquid. "Then, the resulting bigger size only makes their hunger rise. If this trait should go unchecked, if Spike continues to collect, more growth will certainly occur – he is going to turn into a monster."

The purple unicorn gasped, fearful. "You mean the more things a dragon collects, the bigger and greedier he gets?" she asked. "But how do we stop him before he's completely out of control?"

"If his monstrous ways you wish to impede," Zecora advised, "you must prevent him from practicing greed." She then realized that Spike had swiped all of her stuff while they'd been talking, leaving the hut bare, and she frowned while Twilight Sparkle laughed nervously. She then left to locate the AWOL teenage dragon.

How was she going to stop Spike from practicing greed if she couldn't find him?

* * *

A/N: Talk about your growth spurt issues. See you all on Tuesday! ;) R&R everyone!


	3. Chapter 3: SPIKE IS HULKING OUT!

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Secret of My Excess

A/N: Hey, everyone, I'm back and I hope you all had a good weekend. My wasn't bad since I got to see the season premiere of _Doctor Who_ with the new, and first female, Doctor, and in two days, I'll be going to the movie theater that I work at with my sister, Yami Faerie, to see it again on the IMAX screen. I'm _super_ excited!

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER THREE: SPIKE IS HULKING OUT!**

Twilight Sparkle returned to Ponyville, looking for Spike, and she stopped by the Apothecary to see if her sister had seen the teenage dragon.

* * *

Sunrise Blossom was in her workroom, filling out an order of potions for the hospital when her sister hurried inside. "Hey, Twi," she said, looking up and noted that a certain dragon was missing. "Uh, where's Spike?"

"He ran off while I was talking with Zecora," Twilight Sparkle explained. "If we can't stop him from practicing greed, he'll keep on growing and taking stuff that isn't his."

"In that case, we better find him before that happens," said her twin, putting down the bottle she'd been filling, and they hurried out of the shop to look for the teenage dragon.

* * *

The twins ran through the town searching when they heard screaming and ran toward the source. They soon found Spike was trying to take Scootaloo's scooter, and she, Apple Bloom, and Sweetie Belle were putting up a fight.

"Get away from her, you brute!" Apple Bloom shouted.

"Spike want!" Spike shouted, sounding and acting like the Hulk.

"You're not getting my scooter!" Scootaloo declared, refusing to let go of her scooter.

"Spike want!"

Looking around for an idea, Twilight Sparkle noticed a nearby broom. "Hey, Spike!" she called out, magically waving it, and this got his attention. "Check out this _amazing_ broom!"

Spike stared intensely at the floating broom "Spike _want_!" he shouted, hissed, and he grew bigger as he roared before charging at the twins.

"Run!" Sunrise Blossom shouted and they ran with the broom and the dragon right behind them.

* * *

Twilight Sparkle and Sunrise Blossom ran back to the library, heading inside with the broom, and Spike chased after them, getting stuck in the doorway briefly. "C'mon, big boy! Look at this incredible broom!" they called out and tossed the broom into the nearest room.

Spike pried himself free of the doorway and dove into the room. " _Spike want_!" he shouted with delight, crashing to the floor once he had the broom in his claws.

Sunrise Blossom and Twilight Sparkle immediately slammed the door shut and braced themselves against to keep it close when the dragon began flinging himself against it.

"Fight all you want, we're not letting you out!" the purple unicorn called out when the thumping suddenly stopped. Perplexed, she and her sister opened the door to discover that Spike had grabbed all the books off the shelves and was crouched on top of the pile. "Oh, Spike, I just re-shelved this room!" she groaned, magically yanking the books from underneath him, and her twin shut the door again while she neatly stacked them against the wall.

"Hopefully we can keep him in there un-" Sunrise Blossom began and winced when there was a loud crashing noise from the room.

Twilight Sparkle groaned. "What now?" she wondered, and they went into the room. Their jaws dropped in horror when they saw the dragon-shape hole in the wall and Spike disappearing in the distance.

* * *

An hour later at Sweet Apple Acres, Applejack was staring up at the apple trees, which no longer had apples _or_ leaves on them. "Now who in Ponyville would steal my apples?" she wondered, throughly confused. "For that matter, who would steal my leaves?"

Just then, the twins ran up and they were out of breath. After leaving the library, they had been in search of the dragon when they discovered that he'd ransacked the Apothecary, and had left poor Rosemary so traumatized that they had to take her to the vet to recover. Now they were there and they were already too late to stop anymore thefts.

"Applejack, help!" Twilight Sparkle exclaimed, wide-eyed. "Spike's running wild and I need you to lasso him!"

Applejack stared at her for a moment and then she started laughed. "Oh, that's a good one, Twilight," she commented. "Sweet little Spike, running wild. Ha, what a laugh."

"We're _serious,_ Applejack," Sunrise Blossom insisted. "If we don't stop Spike from stealing more stuff, he'll get worst." And then Spike went stomping by, his arms full of apples and leaves. "See?"

Applejack frowned after the dragon. "Twilight, Sunrise, get my rope," she requested, no longer amused.

* * *

Getting the rope, the three ponies chased after Spike and they came close to catching him, when he suddenly bent down to pick up an apple, and they ended up colliding and tying themselves to a tree instead. He straightened up, saw the girls and roared at them before moving off to steal more stuff.

Applejack, Sunrise Blossom, and Twilight Sparkle struggled to free themselves and then they screamed. "Help!"

Hearing the screams for help, Rainbow Dash flew down since she'd been passing by, and when she saw her friends tied to the tree, she stared. "Huh?" She then fell to the ground and began laughing. "Don't tell me! You-you tied yourselves up?"

"Get us out of here right now!" Applejack ordered, and then they heard a familiar scream in the distance, and even the blue pegasus stopped laughing. "What was that?"

Rainbow Dash got up and stared in the direction of the scream. "Sounded like Fluttershy to me!" She then untied her friends, and they all hurried as the screams started up again.

* * *

Reaching the home of the yellow pegasus, they began searching for her. "Fluttershy? Fluttershy!?"

"I'm up here!" Fluttershy called out and they looked up to see that she was clinging to the highest branch of a nearby tree and a family of squirrels were huddled behind her, shaking with fear.

"What happened?" Sunrise Blossom asked, although she had a nasty idea of who had gotten there first.

"I was helping my squirrel friends with a dance step," the yellow pegasus explained. "and all of a sudden, a giant, r-rampaging d-d-d-dragon stormed through!"

Twilight Sparkle groaned. "That was Spike!"

"Spike?" Fluttershy repeated, surprised that the dragon that'd scared her and the squirrels into the tree had been her favorite baby dragon. "But why would Spike steal my chicken coop?" she wondered, nodding to where the chicken coop had been originally. "He just pulled it out of the ground and filled it with a bunch of apples and stuff!"

Before anypony could answer, they heard another familiar scream, and this time it was coming from the direction of the town.

"That sounded like Pinkie Pie!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed.

"C'mon, girls!" said Twilight Sparkle and, after Fluttershy got out of the tree, they headed back toward the town.

* * *

In Sugarcube Corner, Pinkie Pie was perched on a case filled with cakes, which she was throwing angrily at the dragon. "Back! Get back!" she shouted and Spike, hissing like a snake, was either dodging or catching the cakes and stuffing them into the former chicken coop. He did duck when the pink pony threw a pie at him, which splatted against the wall instead.

The gang ran into the shop and Twilight Sparkle yelled up at her friend. "Pinkie Pie! Stop giving him cake!"

"I'm not giving him cake, I'm _assaulting_ him with cake!" Pinkie Pie shrieked, throwing more cakes and just as she reached for more, Spike swiped all of the remaining cakes and pies, stuffing them into the chicken coop. "How dare you take the cake!" she screamed and jumped down to go after him.

"Wait!" Sunrise Blossom blocked the pink pony, for Spike was starting to vibrate and he suddenly grew even taller, knocking the roof off of the shop. He was now Godzilla-size!

Spike roared, looked around, and then he stomped off, carrying the chicken coop with his tail.

"He's completely out of control!" Twilight Sparkle moaned. "Who knows where he'll go next!" And she ran after the dragon with her sister, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy hurrying after her.

Applejack, however, grabbed Pinkie Pie's tail with her teeth and dragged her out of the wrecked shop, especially since the poor pink pony was staring in horrified shock.

* * *

A/N: See you all in two days for the final chapter to see if they can get Spike back to normal. R&R everyone!


	4. Chapter 4: RARITY VS GODZILLA-SPIKE

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Secret of My Excess

A/N: Here's the final chapter for this story and the next story will be posted on Tuesday. I have to confess that I have been dealing with a medical problem involving one of my toes recently and I went to the doctor's yesterday. Good news is that I'm taking medication for the problem, and next week, the doctor will be able to help fix the problem.

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER FOUR: RARITY VS GODZILLA-SPIKE**

Meanwhile at Carousel Boutique, Rarity was posing in front of a mirror and trying on the cape, seeing if she needed to add anything to it. Little did she know, Godzilla-Spike had appeared and was peering through one of the windows with a single green eye.

"Hm, perhaps some more ruffle," she decided and turned to get the ruffles, but she saw the giant green eye and screamed when he punched through the wall, grabbing her in his fist.

* * *

Soon an air raid siren was going off until Godzilla-Spike grabbed it and stomped through the town with ponies screaming and fleeing for their lives as he roared. Rarity was being carried by way of his tail and she was screaming and struggling to get freed. He was trying to put a cart into the chicken coop, but it wouldn't fit, and then he saw the water tower.

Godzilla-Spike yanked off the top and dump everything he'd taken into it while ponies fled from the flooding water.

"Put me down, you brute!" Rarity shrieked and Godzilla-Spike roared at her, making her mane go straight while exposing her to dragon breath.

Rarity made a face. "How rude."

"Don't worry Rarity, we'll save you!" Fluttershy called out as she and Rainbow Dash flew up to either side of Godzilla-Spike's head in order to distract him and, hopefully, talk him down after learning from Twilight Sparkle and Sunrise Blossom why the baby dragon they loved was now such a _huge_ dragon.

"Put her down, right now!" the blue pegasus.

The yellow pegasus smiled nervously. "I-If you wouldn't mind, that is…"

"I mean it, dragon boy!" Rainbow Dash shouted angrily.

"We'll be ever so grateful if you'd be so kind as to possibly consider…" Fluttershy began, but she and Rainbow Dash ended up having to dodge when Godzilla-Spike began waving his tail to bat them away.

"Drop her, scaly!"

"Hey!" Rarity shrieked as she flew through the air. "I'm– not some– sort of common– fly swatter!" She was devastated when the two pegasus got caught in her cape, which then tore, and they both fell toward the ground, screaming, and splashed into the stream below. "Girls! _My cape_!" And Godzilla-Spike roared triumphantly.

Rainbow Dash freed herself and Fluttershy of the purple fabric in time to see three familiar-looking pegasus fly overhead to take on the dragon. "Look! The Wonderbolts!"

Godzilla-Spike growled when he saw the Wonderbolts heading his way. Spotting a nearby mountain, he climbed up it, swatting at the Wonderbolts as they flew around him, and Rarity was screaming again. He dumped his loot into a cave and then he caught the Wonderbolts in the water tower container, which he then slammed against the side of the mountain, trapping him. Pleased he began to roar again.

"Oh, be quiet," Rarity snapped and the dragon looked at her. "You've got nothing to be proud of. You steal everypony's things, terrorize the town, and use _me_ as a weapon against my own friends! Which, as horrible as it is, I can almost understand because you're a dragon and all. But _this_!" She ripped off what was left of the cape and magically held it up so that he could see it. " _This_ is a _crime against fashion_!" she shrieked and then she saw that he was eying the fire ruby that was still around her neck. "Oh no," she warned, covering it with her forelegs. "You are not getting _this_ gemstone! This was given to me by my dear friend Spikey-wikey, the kindest, sweetest, most generous dragon ever. And it is too precious to me to give to a greedy old beast like you!"

Godzilla-Spike growled, but then he remembered something. _`"Rarity, you take it. It would mean even more to see you happy than to eat it myself"`. `"I… I don't know what to say. This is just so generous."`_ He touched the spot on his cheek, where he'd been kissed by the grey unicorn last week, and he began to tear up.

"Oh, what now?" Rarity asked angrily, seeing the tears. "I suppose you'll be eating me or something?" She suddenly found herself in the air and Godzilla-Spike had turned back into regular baby dragon Spike! "Spike?!" she exclaimed, staring in shock. " _You're_ the rampaging dragon?!" They then began falling back toward the ground, screaming.

* * *

Pinkie Pie saw all of this through binoculars and she panicked. "Somepony do something!" And but all Twilight Sparkle and Sunrise Blossom could do was watch in horror while Applejack hid her face with her hat.

"On it!" said Rainbow Dash, grabbing Fluttershy and they retrieved the fabric from the water. Holding it between them, they flew upward to save their friends.

Positive that they were going to die, Spike decided to confess to the grey unicorn. "Rarity? I need to tell you something!" he called out to her over the wind. "Just in case we don't make it! I've always sort of had a crush-" he stopped when she put a hoof over his mouth and smiled at him in a way that meant she already knew about his crush on her. Just then, the two pegasus managed to catch them in the fabric and return them to the ground.

"We did it!" Fluttershy cheered. "I can't believe we did it!"

Back on the mountain, the water tower fell down with a loud crash, revealing the Wonderbolts, who were huddled together. Realizing that they were freed, they quickly flew away.

Rainbow Dash was beaming, proud. "All in a day's work."

Rarity went over to Spike, who was sitting on the side of the bridge, staring at the damage he'd caused, and he was upset with himself. "Spike, I just have to tell you how absolutely proud I am of you," she announced.

The baby dragon blinked and looked at her uncertainly. "Proud of _me_?"

"Yes. It was you who stopped… w-well, you, from destroying Ponyville," Rarity pointed out. "You are my hero, Spikey-wikey! And she kissed him on the same cheek once again.

* * *

Later that same day, work on restoring Ponyville and returning all the stolen items was nearly completed with the ponies working together. Spike did take a time out so that he could write a letter to Princess Celestia about the lesson he'd just learned while Rarity restored her cape and presented her friends with capes of their own.

"Dear Princess Celestia," he wrote on the parchment. "Today I learned a great lesson about friendship. Well, you might think that it would feel good to get lots and lots of stuff, but it doesn't feel nearly as good as giving something special to somepony you really care about. But I learned that it truly is better to give than to receive, and that kindness and generosity are what lead to true friendship. And that's more valuable than anything in the world. Well… _almost_ anything." He had framed the kiss from Rarity this time, hoping that Twilight Sparkle wouldn't try to wash it off again.

* * *

A/N: Spike is back to normal and life is returning to normal…again. See you all on Tuesday! R&R everyone!


End file.
